A life of Challenge
by J Klau
Summary: Two students from Forks, WA. Are forced to life a troubling and difficult life together. Once Bella sees what hers and Edwards Love is doing to one an other, Will she still love him, and want him? Rated M for, language, LEMONS, and domestic violence.
1. To much To soon

**None Of the Twilight Characters and/or Saga belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**"So...Basically.....I'm your brand of ...Heroin?"**

**He chuckled."Yes, You're my illegal brand of heroin."He smiled at me crooked, The way I love I melt at the sight of it. I hoped he didn't notice the way i melted to his smile, but I know he did.**

**"What are you thinking?"**

**The question he had always asked me after I found out. I Choose not to answer it's to embarrassing for him to know, luckily he has no clue of what I was actually thinking so a lie might work? maybe?**

**"...Are you okay?" I sighed. **

**I really didn't want him to ask me anything but i had to answer him some how to brave at least I'm alive!**

**"Yes, I just don't know..."I stopped mid sentence he really didn't need to know the rest it'd to stupid!**

**"Go on"**

**"It's really nothing I should have stopped you honestly don't want to know. Trust me!"I looked at the ground the whole time I was talking. My hair was messy from me trying to distract me from his gaze on me.**

**"I-I do want to know. Please tell me." His puppy-dog eyes which I loved, I had no choice I, I had to speak at least try to lie maybe maybe not.**

**"...Fine. I really cant believe that..."I think I mumbled to low for him to hear.**

**"What? I'm sorry i didn't hear you."**

**"I just can believe I'm..." Dammit! I did it again i have to keep repeating myself so he can hear me at least one more time, them I'm done!**

**"Bella, You have to speak up I can't understand you." I sighed. He was still staring at me!**

**"...I can't believe I'm in love with a ..."I shivered to say the word. He looked at me with a very sincere look in his eyes. He sighed. I almost cried hearing him do that after I told him.**

**"Bella, don't say that. I'm sorry but...Trust me..."He sighed, I stayed silent I really couldn't live to hear that."Are you crying?"**

**I didn't notice that it all came and bit up to me I tried getting all the tears out of my eyes."I'm sorry, I didn't try..to..I mean..."He sighed, Icould tell he was truly sorry but I wasn't.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad, it's just not good to be like this to me. I'm truly sorry."**

**He went to go wipe a tear I had missed, But he pulled his hand away from me. He kept reaching back and forth to choice what to do.**

**"It's okay. I really shouldn't have said anything its my fault."I told him all in a fade mumble.**

**"No, It's not your fault It's mine I really didn't mean to be so hard on you. I'm sorry." I sighed just as Edward did.**

**"Don't apologize! You don't need to! So you don't need to feel sorry!"I had no courtesy to look at him, no, even talk to his face, just stare out the window.**

**"Yes I do, None of It's your fault! Don't say It's your fault when It's not because it's really not, It's just my family. We can't be together...even though I want to be with you we just can't" He said the last part very soft and quite. I really felt that he wasn't lying even though I wanted him to be!We just randomly sat in silence.**

**"Your dad will be home soon, You should go..I mean I should go." He seemed so...so...human as he said it. **

**"Don't go." I mumbled to the window. He looked at me like I was crazy, like he wasn't sure i actually meant it.**

**"...I mean you can go if you want to, it's up to you I don't mind if you go and all.. I really don't."**

**"I want to... but I can't. Your dad will be home any minute. I'm sorry" I tried holding back my tears, I'm not sure it worked. **

**I sighed."No It's fine."**

**"hmmmmmmmm..." We both sighed not knowing what to do.**

**"Well, um, thanks for the ride!"**

**"Yeah, anytime and I'm truly sorry."**

**"Edward, don't worry about it Is fine!" We both sighed trying to get out of the awkwardness.**

**"Want me to pick you up tomorrow for school?." I really couldn't tell if he was kidding, or being serious, I just answered very dumbly. **

**"...Sure." I tried to seem calm with my answer.**

**"I'll pick you up at the same time then?."**

**"Okay." My heart was pounding I could tell he heard. "Bye Bella."**

**I gulped. I wanted my heart rate t be at least, semi-normal. "Bye Edward."**

**He pulled out of the driveway. I opened the house door, sat on the floor, and cried.**

**This was the only time I was In Love with a Vampire let alone a human.**

**I wiped my face as soon as I could to notice I had Edwards jacket still on from Port Angles.**

**My heart stopped I checked to see who it was ...Of course Just MY luck. I wiped my face, took a deep breath and opened the door.**

**"Hello...again." I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

**"Hi Edward, Do you want your jacket back?" I started to take it off, but I was stopped by his hand, I gasped.**

**"Your hand is so, so ...**_**cold**_**." He don't look at me or answer. I ...**_**We**_**... where just standing in the rain and darkness of an awkward quite nght.**

**"Sorry." He said ashamed, and guilty.**

**"Don't apologize Edward, It's fine." I tried to sooth him. I didn't want him mad, or guilty, or **_**whatever.**_

**"...I should probably go, I don't remember the reason I came back in the first place."He told me. What a lame ass lie! Since I now can tell when he lies. He's not good at it any more. One of his many talents. **_**Poof.**_** Gone. **

**"Don't you want your jacket?." He turned back around. **

_**Ha**_**. Got him. **

**"Thanks." He had no emotion what-so-ever. I started taking his jacket off but he stopped me again. "Keep it. You'll need it for tomorrow."**

**I was gazing into Edwards eyes. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes!" I knew after three months of knowing Edward Cullen I was in love with him.**

**"Bye, again Bella!" He said hastily.**

**"Bye Edward!" I waved to him, and he waved back. The perfect end to the perfect day.!**


	2. Life of Wealth

A life of wealth.

BPOV

When I got home, the first thing I wanted to do is get a hold of reality. I knew it was a dumb thing, but I needed to make sure everything was true.

I never wanted a life like _this_, but I always thought it would be better if I had someone to love.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I peeked over at my phone. I checked the caller ID. I don't need some freak calling me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I chucked my pillow over at my phone., and managed to get my phone to make a big _**THUD**_ as it hit the hard wood floor.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scram at my phone. _Fantastic_, I thought, _I'm now talking to myself. _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"UGH!" I groaned, I finally ran over to my phone.

I can screen it, or answer. I hit the "Talk" Button. _SHIT! _I was to late.

Why can't a goddamn phone shut the hell up?!

_Buzz Buzz Buzz._

"Ooooook. Creeepy. I don't answer you have to text me? …..Alrighty then."

I checked the number of the stalker.

_Edward._

"Ohhhhhhhh….I see." I murmured to myself.

_Why the hell don't you answer your damn phone?! E._

I laughed hysterically to myself. I'm such an idiot! I could of answered the phone instead of abusing it.

_Sorry, __L I was beating my phone alive when you called. And I didn't know who it was. L B._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_I see. ;) So you abuse things because of me then? Is that it? Lol. ;) E._

_Jerk. You cause me to kill people, not beat them alive…..but the phone is an exception. ;) B._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_L I'm sorry. I….E_

_Edward? What is it? L I didn't mean to hurt you if I did._

I waited 5 minutes. 10 Minutes. 15. An hour. I threw my phone down to the ground again. I reached over to grab my pillow, and began a hysterical sob. I'm and idiot!

After god knows how long, I began to scream, hit the walls, rip my pillow, pictures, blankets. It was a horrible sight. I loved Edward, but did I really want to be like this when we fought?

I don't even know what I did!

I hit the wall so hard, to the point I cut my right and left fist numerous amount of times. I look over the wall where I had hit it, and noticed a dent, a tiny hole, and -of course- blood. My blood. I began to cry, and fell in to a terrifying nights sleep.

EPOV

After Bella's last Text, I was hurt. I kill people. I make her hurt herself, others, objects. And like she said. Kill. I was no good for her, and I knew it.

After 3 hours of not contacting Bella, I got a hold of myself, and called her.

I heard the Dial tone. Good. I waited. And waited. And waited.

"_Hey, you've reached Bella. Sorry I can't get to the phone. Leave your number, message, name. you know the Drill. And I'll call you back. Thanks bye!!" _

_BEEP_

I sighed. I needed to talk to her. Make sure she was ok. But no answer. I have two alternatives.

One: Leave her be, and wait until I see her at school.

Or two: I go over to her house, through her window, and check on her.

I don't like One. But I don't like Two, either. Neither of them are healthy for either of us.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I looked at my phone.

Bella.

Helpful.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound cool, but probably sounded like a freak.

"Hey." She sniffled and sounded like she was crying, or at least had been.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I was terrified. I'd hurt the one I loved.

"I'm fine." _Sniffle _"I just dropped something, and cut my hand. Nothing to bad." Sniffle.

"_Bella, Honey, you're a horrible liar! Now, tell me what actually happened. Or I'll come over their and check." I had hurt her. So she can hurt me as much as she wants._

"_Nothing! Stop being over protective!" She yelled at me. _

_I wanted her to be mad at me, and take the anger out on me._

"_Bella…." I said, calmly, and soothingly. _

"_I-I….." She started sobbing. _

_I hung up the phone, without any further warning._

_I ran over to her house, and through her bedroom window._

_I gasped. _

_Everything destroyed . Pictures, blanked, pillows, Even a dent and hole in the wall._

_I looked over at Bella, who was over in the bedroom corner, with glass shattered around her, and blood on her hand.. _

_I will never forgive myself for this. _

_I ran over to her, picked her up off the ground, and hugged her tightly to me. _

_Her face was red and puffy. She had been crying. I can tell that much._

_I kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, and left and right hand._

_She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. A small tear escaped those beautiful eyes that I adored. I had kissed the tear away ._

"_Are you alright, love?" It was the first time I had ever expressed to her that I'd loved her, and now was as good as any other time._

_She began to sob, and nuzzled her head into my shoulder blade. I kissed her hair, and stroked it. _

"_It's alright, love. It's alright." I soothed her._

_I wanted her to forget everything, but I couldn't do that, I didn't have the power._

_She kissed my neck. "I'm so, so sorry, Edward!." She sobbed._

"_Shhhh. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."_

"_Yes I did!. I'm a horrible person." She mumbled into my shirt. _

_I grabbed her left hand, and kissed it, the did the same to her right. _

"_I love you." I told her, as I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, that I wanted to look into forever. _


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3- The truth.

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night, staring at my bedroom wall. Cracks in the ceiling, purple wallpaper, black -now graying- ceiling. I'm waiting for the day when the whole ceiling falls out, and I survive waiting for the rest of the house to crash in. I knew I was being stupid. Suicidal at the least. But My life is a messed up, crazy, hormonal, suicidal ride. You want it to end, but the end will never come. You scream and scream it just won't show, no matter how loud you wails are.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My phone brought me back to reality.

I checked the caller ID. Edward.

I sighed. I knew how much I wanted to hear his lovely musical voice, but I knew my life was in damage whenever we fought, or ended on a bad note.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang again. Two alternatives, I needed to remember that.

I grabbed my phone, and with my stupidity, this time, I didn't kill it.

I smiled.

"Hello?" I answered trying to hold in a groan or sigh.

"_Bella? I just wanted to make sure you where alright." _I sighed.

Of course he was. He's just waiting for the day a murder someone or myself.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now, tell me the real reason you called, Edward." I knew I was being pissy, but truth be told, I had a damn good reason. And he knew it.

He sighed,_ "Bella, can you hold the bitchy attitude for at least five damn seconds, so I can talk to you. I don't want to talk your hormones. I want to talk to __**you**__."_

Oh hardy har freaking har! I guess he got the damn deluxe package for free! Oh lucky him.

"Oh well. You're getting screwed over big freaking time then. You got the double, you deal with the trouble. Now what do you want?"

He sighed. And I'm on the other end laughing my ass off.

"_Bye. I'll see you later." _And with that, he hung up.

I threw my phone from my bed, all the way to my closet door, denting the maple wood.

I knew if I 'expressed' my anger again, I'd have to go see a "Doctor" God knows how much fun _that_ would be.

I threw my quilt over my head, trying to get covered up by the darkness. Didn't work very well, counting on the fact that it's raggedy and tattered, from Thursdays fright fest.

I winced. Just the thought of Thursday brought back the sharp pain in both my hands, and the temper tantrum I had thrown over nothing. NOTHING!. I now had twenty-five stitches, ten on each hand, five for each cut. Hurts like hell. I smashed everything I could get my hands on.

I winced, at the same time I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I had cut back there, too. Five back there.

UGH! I needed to get my mind off of this.

I texted Edward. Hopefully he would forgive me.

_Sorry. Will you forgive me??? :/ B._

_Buzz…..Buzz….Buzz…_

"**Edward**" Read my caller ID.

_:/ You're forgiven I understand. : ( E._

I sighed. He did understand. He saw everything on Thursday, which made me feel horrible.

_You shouldn't understand. I'm so, so sorry. You don't understand how sorry I am. :'( _

I felt a tear slide down my left cheek as I wrote. I wiped it away.

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. Bashed in purple wall. Cracked ceiling. Desk missing It's lamp. Dented closet. And tattered hard wood floor. I started to cry. Harder and harder as the memories flowed back to me. Me sitting in glass as Edward comforted me, with cuts and bruises on every inch of my body.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

God damn it! Does he need to call! A text would be perfect!.

"What do you want?!" I sniffled. I wanted to sound normal.

"_Love, why are you crying? And don't lie to me. You're a horrible liar. I can see and hear it through you." _

Well I guess I was far from normal.

"Edward," _Sniffle "_Please come and pick me up. I can't handle all the reminders anymore, I need to get out of here. Now." I knew it sounded like a plead, but that was perfectly fine with me.

"_Of course, love. I'm on my way."_ And with that he hung up.

I got ready, changed and looked in the mirror. I had a black eye on the left side of my face, a deep gash under my right eye. And Cuts nearing my hairline. I pulled my hair in a pony tail, hoping it was helpful.

The chances were slim. Very slim. I closed my eyes, and opened then to look at my destroyed face, with even more gashes then I saw before.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Once I noticed the mirror was still in one piece, I knew quickly that that had to be changed.

I took my fist and just as I was about to bash it into the damn mirror, a reluctant, and strong hand grabbed on to my hand as hard as they could. Since I couldn't bash into the damn mirror, the persons face would just simply have to do.

With all the power I had I swag my fist backward, only for it to come to a halt. I chose to not fight, because frankly my hand was in a lot of pain, my nails digging into the stitches with their hand digging into my wrist.

A fight wouldn't help.

I turned around to see who the bastard was.

Edward.

My eyes immediately filled with tears. I was trying to hurt him, when he was trying to make I didn't hurt myself. He did truly love me.

"I'm so….sorry. I….didn't mean to…I mean…." I said extremely low. And right there I broke down into a hysterical sob.

His arms where immediately around my stroking my hair, with his long reassuring hands.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. It's ok. Its ok" He cooed, and murmured. His soothing sounds and gestures helped my calm down, and my hysteria was only a mere hiccup now.

"We should get you away from glass," _Wince_ "Mirrors," _Wince " And…ahem, the rest." _

_I sniffled. He always knew how to make me happy, and how to calm me down. He was the most perfect, and supporting person I've ever had in my life. I nodded._

_He moved his hands from my hair, to my left hand. And kissed my under right eye._

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked. _

_I shook my head. "Not lately." I played along. _

_He made me happy, he always knew how to make me feel better. _

_He was my earth, and I was his air. Be was my reassurance. He was my significant other. He was my whole. _

"_I love you." He told me. _

_I was grinning from ear to ear. No one could make me this happy in my life. I truly have someone in my life who could put a smile on my face, even when I didn't want it there._

"_I love you. I always have, I always will." I told him._

_And I knew it was the pure truth._


	4. The Unexpected

****

Chapter 4 - The Unexpected

* * *

**BPOV**

**After that night everything seemed to cool down. Me and Edward were back to normal…Well actually, better then normal. I knew had the living breathing proof that Edward loved me, and that's all I could ask for. I spent the night at his house, because I couldn't stay at my house without any further damage. **

**After an hour of thought I chose open my eyes. I looked to see where Edward was, but came up with nothing. I heard nothing though out the house, just the cool summer breeze blowing through the windows.**

**I frowned, this was **_**Not**_ the way I expected to wake up. I reached my fist to punch where Edward had been.

As a swung my fist I felt a surge of joy blast through me.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid Life.

Stupid Me.

Stupid Family.

Stupid Bed.

Stupid House.

A crinkling noise came from under my fist when it smashed into the mattress. I rolled over to see what it was coming from.

It couldn't be Edward, I knew for a fact he wouldn't show his face here with me in the bed.

A found a note with my name in scripted into it. It was folded in half.

I opened it what the dumbass wrote.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to wake to see your beautiful face._

_I had to work, and I thought I told you last night. But just incase I should tell you again. You know My horrid memory. ;) _

I paused. Okay, he's just rambling now. It's pissing me off.

I kept reading.

_I'll back soon. You may stay if you wish._

_I'll be back around noon. _

_I love you Bella. I always will. That is something that will never change._

_Watch my heart, I've left it with you. : ) _

_I love you. _

_Love, Edward. _

I smiled, as I glanced over at the clock. As soon as I noticed the smile my smile and hope fell as quickly as I turned my head. The read: 10:05Am.

I groaned, two hours! That's insanity! I'm not waiting that long.

_Buzz……Buzz……Buzz…._

**Edward.**

I smiled.

_Mourning Beautiful. How are you? E._

I smiled. He actually did love me.

_Mournin' I'm better now that I got that txt. ;) how 'bout u? B._

_Buzz….Buzz…Buzz…_

**Edward.**

_: -) Glad to here that. I'm better that you're talking to me! Lol. :D E._

I laughed.

_You're just lucky. ;) See yah in 2h? B._

I felt anxious writing it, and waiting for the answer. I knew he told he would, but I needed reassurance.

_Buzz….Buzz…Buzz.._

**Edward.**

_Of course sweetheart. Got to get back to work. : ( ttyl. E._

_K. Luv yah! : ) B._

I sighed. I was extremely happy I get to see my love soon.

Nothing could ruin this day.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped. Didn't see that coming.

I looked at the caller ID.

**Mom**.

Shit! I don't want to talk to her. That bitch! Where does she calling me, no contact in 18 years and now she needs it?!

"What do you want!" I answered the phone. Lets make sure she stays out for 18 more.

"_Stop being a bitch Isabella. I'm your mother, you should treat me like it." _I snorted.

"Really? I should treat you like my mother? Well how about first you start acting like a mother!"

_Click!_

I hung up. I was so proud I got to tell her off! Perfect day!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Finally noon. I can return to my beautiful, sexy, outrageous, and crazy girlfriend.

I left the Hospital. I'm so happy I'm out of those depressing white walls. I see a death here and another death there. At least I don't have to think about that anymore.

As I walked out to my Volvo, memories from last night starting to terrorize my head.

When I calmed Bella down, it was the calmest and openness she has been in years.

Me and Bella have not done the "dirty deed", and didn't plain to until we were ready.

We both thought marriage would be as ready as we would be. And I would be the luckiness man if I was her husband and she was my wife. I would love her unconditionally.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

Bella.

"Hey, what's up?" I said I'm so happy to hear her voice. Even if she hasn't spoken yet.

"_Is it bad to tell my mother off?" _And that's when I cracked.

__

Authors note: Thank you for reading, just so you know Bella and Edward are both Twenty-Five, and Bella's mother hasn't had contact with her since she was Seven. Thought that would make it easier. Thanks for reading! Please review! : )


	5. The Lies

Chapter 5- The Lies.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

BPOV

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I knew once Edward was done yelling I was screwed. Why did I even call him?

"Edward. Baby, calm down. It was nothing. I may have called her a bitch. Yes, but nothing much worse. "

I heard Edward groan on the other end.

"_Bella, I don' t try to pull that shit that shit with me! What did you actually say?!" _I was scared of Edward now. I was rarely scared of him, now was a different time." I said ' I should treat you like my mother? Well how about first you start acting like a mother!' and I also thought she was a evil conniving bitch, and a disgrace for leaving me at seven. All along those line." I was terrified but prepared for what he would say next.

"_WHAT THE FUCK, BELLA!!!!" _He screamed as loud as he could.

I flinches as I winced.

"I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment. Y'know?" I said extraordinarily quite.

I heard Edward let out a loud sigh. _"I would like to see you Isabella. That's is not a question it's a demand." _

I was nervous. Normally when Edward said that he would scare me. Enough to make me want a repeat.

I closed my phone, know he hung up. I plopped back on my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut. Moments later I opened them up, trying to get my mind off of what might possibly happen.

I looked up at my graying old senile ceiling. It had cracks and now…what the hell!!!! My damn ceiling is leaking?! UGH!

I ran down the rickety stairs, into the kitchen. I looked through the bottom drawer under the sink for a bucket eligible enough to help the leak. When I found the right one, I ran into my purple bedroom moving the bucket under the dripping water.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

I heard the door possibly getting bashed in.

"COMING!" I yelled down the stairs. When I came down stairs the door was shaking, I'm surprised it didn't rip off it hinges.

"Goddamn," I muttered. Someone is pissy today.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of the look that would be on his face.

With a big sigh, I put my hand on the door handle I slowly opened the door.

"Hi," I said quietly and weakly.

He looked pissed. Hair going off in every direction, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He had is eyes slammed shut, like they would never open.

I put out my hand to sooth him, but slowly dropped it.

"Hi, Sorry. Overreaction, I know." He opened his eyes, moved his hand, and smiled.

I smiled back, but it probably wasn't convincing.

In a quick second Edwards arms' were around my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

As soon as my fast made contact with his chest I was sobbing.

"Shh…It's okay, sweetheart. Everything will be fine." He was stroking my hair, Cooing, and Soothing me.

"Edward. Edward come inside it's raining. And you're drenched." I sniffled, and slurred my words like I was drunk.

He chuckled, "Alright sweetheart. By the way," He moved his mouth down to my ear, breathing lightly. His breath tickled. "You're now drenched, too." He chuckled.

I pulled away from him and looked down at my body. My white shirt was now see through, my white short shorts were also see through.

"Shit." I muttered. I really didn't want Edward to see this. I wanted him to wait until we were married, and he wanted to do the same. I mean…_If_ we ever got married. I hope we do.

Edward chuckled at me. I glared up at him.

"Shut up." I muttered.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him into the house.

"Sit," I told him as I pushed him onto the sofa. "Stay," I put both of my hands in front of him. I ran up stairs to change.

After five minutes, I chose to go with the classic: Black tang top with black shorts.

"Classy," I whispered to my self. I looked in the mirror and I was glad with what I saw.

My face was now clear, a few scars but nothing I couldn't cover up, long beautiful dark brown hair, and a slender body any guy would kill for. I smiled at myself

'Hey, sexy." I said to my reflection.

All my other half did, was blush and smile back, mouthing "Thanks."

After five **more** minutes I chose to stop flirting with myself, and go down stairs to see Edward walking around looking at pictures, with a bottle on wine on the tan wooden coffee table.

What was he paining to do? I asked myself.

I blushed a red burgundy red. Just the thought of what he thought would happen , plain straight forward embarrassed me.

"Hey. What 'cha doing?" I said swaying back on my heels.

He turned around with a smile ear to ear.

Suspicious. I thought.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing…well technically something, but nothing important."

He said with the smile getting bigger, if that was possible.

My eyebrow stayed in place -cocked- still oozing with suspicion.

"What exactly is 'nothing'?" I asked getting more irritated with the games.

He laughed, "Are you think what I think you're thinking?"

"What do you think I think you're thinking?"

He laughed at the backwards word play.

"Okay, enough games. Seriously, what's going on?" I was way to irritated to play games.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella, that's not what I had in mind." He said shaking his head.

At that moment I felt like the biggest idiot I have ever met.

"Oh…..Sorry. I didn't- I mean- I just…" I sighed.

I shook my head. And mutter "Dumbass" to myself.

His arms were around my waist at that very moment, kissing my hair, eyelids, cheeks, and nose, hunting for my lips.

I stepped up on my tip toes trying to kiss him.

When my lips found his we were in a deep inferno.

I moved my hairs around his neck tangling my figures into his sexy bronze hair.

He moved his hands from my waist to the small of my back, to my neck.

Pushing me forcefully into the kiss. Once he thought I was more then a willing participant my tangled his fingers into my hair.

The kiss dragged on and we were both fine about this, but I had to break away from it so I could breathe.

He moved his lips to my neck, and to my ear.

Once he hit my ear he started grazing it between him teeth ever so gently.

He moved his lips back to my neck and started kissing it. He moved his lips not even an inch away from my neck so he could breathe.

I started to giggle. His cool breath tickled and I couldn't hold it back.

He pulled his face away from my neck to look at my face like I was crazy.

"What" He said out of breath, and sounded raggedy and worked.

"Nothing…It just tickled." I laughed a breathless laugh.

He shook his head, and laughed.

"You amaze me sometimes."

I shrugged, "What can I say I'm special."

I winked.

"Yeah. You're 'Special'." He said with a laugh.

I playfully slapped his arm.

"Jerk." I said with a laugh.

"We need to talk." He high at the same time I did.

"You're right." I agreed.

He motioned me to sit down.

"Speak." He told me.

………………………………................................................................................................

Authors note: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and review! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I'm planning on posting two chapters a day. Thank you! : -)


	6. The Good The Bad The Ugly

Chapter 6 - The Good, The Bad, The Ugly.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

BPOV

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Speak," Edward demanded.

I let out a heavy gust of air, and told him everything he needed to know.

I knew he would be pissed if I tried to down play it, but honestly he didn't know the truth.

Unless he could I was lying. I was screwed majorly.

After and hour of explaining and re-explaining it to him he finally understood.

He let out a heavy groan and sigh, and finally spoke after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Bella….why in gods name would you ever do that?….I mean don't get me wrong I understand the whole eighteen-year-no-contact stuff, but why did you actually say it!?!" He said shaking is head, never attempting to make eye contact with me.

I was holding back tears, when I thought through the answer.

I really didn't know.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mine and Edward's head shot up when we heard my house phone go off n the kitchen.

"It's probably your mother. Go answer it." He said as low as a snow flaking falling.

And it wasn't a question or suggestion. It was a demand.

I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, Edward was right about everything. I stood up from my lumpy old sofa, and dragged my feet to my yellow, old rusty kitchen.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

I hoped it wasn't my mother, if I heard her voice after what I said to her I would sob into the phone and hang up.

"Sweetie? I'm sorry to call you, I know you want nothing to do with me, but I've got some bad news." I heard her suck a breath before going on.

I didn't want to here it. Bad news was never anything I wanted to deal with.

"Bella," She cried into the phone. "You're father passed away this mourning. I'm so, so sorry. I wish I came with better news. But this was nothing I can control."

Right when I heard that I cracked, I was crying. Sobbing would be a better way to put it, but either way it wasn't good, or a pretty sight.

"Dad-Dad died?" I crocked into the phone. My throat got thick.

I didn't want to hear this, I just wanted her to say: _Gottcha! Your dad is right her! Here talk to him!._

That would make it better.

"Yes sweetie. I'm so-so sorry. I know you and you're father haven't talked since that fight when you were fifteen. It hurts me truly to tell you this. I wish I could make everything better."

I started sobbing harder. "The last thing I told his was 'I hate you'. I never go to tell him sorry. I never got to tell him I loved him. I never got to-" I was whispering and was cut off by my own hurt, unforgivable tears.

Edward was in the room listening to everything.

His jaw dropped. I never told him this before. It was all new to him.

"I know sweetie. I'm going to come down to Forks this weekend, I'll come and see you while I'm there."

I was happy that I would see my mother again. I never thought I would say that.

I nodded, but since she couldn't see I had to tell her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I miss you, mom." I said with a smile.

Edward's eye practically bulged out of his head when I said that.

"Okay, sweetie. I love you ,too. I'll see you soon. Bye-bye now." She told me.

"Bye mom, Love you." And with that I hung up.

As soon as I put the phone on the hook, I sank to the floor pulled my arms' around my knees and started to sob, a hysterical sob.

I want to punch the tiled floor for doing all is wrong with my life, self, family, and what is wrong with my father. Or _**was**_ at least.

Edward was right next to me on the floor once I sunk into the floor.

I didn't want him to see this. Correction, I didn't want _ANYONE_ to see this, It wasn't a pretty sight.

It was a sight no one should witness. No one on the face of this earth.

No one should even have to deal with me, I should just kill my self.

Maybe that would make everything alright.

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell me…?" He whispered while stroking my hair.

I was in the pure circle of his arms.

Even if he didn't say what he meant, I knew what he meant.

It wasn't hard to figure out. It was the only thing I haven't told him about my father and I.

"It was unnecessary. Nothing you ever needed to know about. Nothing no one needed to know about but my mom, my…dad, and I. No one else needed to know. And you never asked."

My thought got extremely thick when I mentioned my dad. I wanted off on this subject.

Just to quit and never have to mention it. But life wasn't that easy, and I knew that.

I felt him nod in my hair.

I always wanted to forget about that horrid night, never have to return the memories of it.

The smashing of objects, screaming, 'I hate you' get thrown here and there, ' I never want to see you again' also getting thrown around. I slammed the door in his face scream stings of profanity in his face, I chose to come back to his house that night to smash in the house windows and his car windows.

I still had the house key so I chose to "Break in" and destroy the house. Even though I had to do it quietly, there was a_** LOT **_of damage. I pretty much got my hands on everything. Just not his room since we was asleep in there.

I started to sob even harder then before, if that was possible.

Edward kissed my hair, ever so lightly, and carried me up to the bedroom.

I knew I wouldn't stop crying for god knows how long. So sleep might help.

Edward laid me in the bed, and laid down right beside me.

I grabbed a hold on his shirt and pulled myself closer.

Once I got my head on his chest I started to cry.

Edward started to stroke my hair and murmur soothing words into my ears.

After possibly and hour, I was out like a light.

………………………………..........................................

When I woke up my eyes were finally dry, and Edward was awake.

Watching me with curious eyes.

"Hey," I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat.

He said nothing, he just kept looking at me with curious and, now, cautious eyes.

"I'm fine, really. You shouldn't of stayed last night. I didn't want you to see that."

I was all though. I never cried in front of anyone.

Edward was the only exception. But last night was not the exception.

It was a scary moment.

Something no one should witness.

"Bella," Edward started. "I've never seen you so hurt before. It killed me to see you like that."

"I know, I know. It was a hard time for me. I've never been so…I mean."

I let out a heavy sigh.

Edward nodded. " I get it. I understand."

Truth was, he didn't. He has both parents. All siblings. Everyone in his family was alive.

Almost everyone was gone for me.

I didn't want to lie to Edward and tell him that, so I nodded.

A nod was good. don't use your voice. So no one could tell you where lying.

……………………………….........

The days past.

The hours past.

The minutes past.

The Second past.

Everyday since Monday past.

Everyday was a horrible day.

Today would be a better day.

I'm not going to still in bed all day and wallow in my own self pity.

I'm going to get out of bed today, I'm going to be good to my mother.

She deserved that.

Edward stayed with me everyday since then.

Monday.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

Friday.

…Saturday.

The day my mother comes.

Okay, I can do this.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Well…isn't mom happy today!" I told Edward sarcastically.

Edward chuckled.

"I'll get it." He told me.

I grabbed his arm to stop him from getting up.

"No. It's my mom. I'll do it."

He only nodded.

I took a deep breath.

I got up from the bed and started down the stairs.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"COMEING!!" I yelled down the stairs.

When I got to the door I finally let out the breath, and sucked in another one.

I put my door on the handle. And opened.

"Hello Isabella." Said my mother.

Susan Swan.

My mother.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Authors Note: This chapter was the most difficult to write for me because, I had to get and emotion I've never technically experienced in my life before. And as I wrote this, I went through every emotion I could possibly think of. To get a hold on Bella's emotional spiral….was the most difficult thing. But once I figured out how I could get it together. I found the perfect way to have it.

Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Please review and tell me what you want to see happen next or what you thought about this chapter or the rest of the story. : -)


	7. Pain Filled Memories

Chapter 7- Pain filled Memories.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

BPOV- FLASHBACK

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Once I knew what I wanted, I knew there was no going back.

I was already on my own, and no one cared about me.

Wow. I must be messed up if I think that. But it's the truth and the truths a bitch.

The truth and me should be sometime, we have a lot in common.

I closed my journal, and got my lazy ass out of my car, and walked it to first hour.

Once I got to biology I looked around, trying to find my seat but coming up blank.

It's the damn second month of school and I can't remember where I sit. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I let out a heavy sigh, and walked over to Mr. D's desk.

"Hello, Isabella. What may I help you out with this lovely mourning?" He asked me.

I was trying to hold back a laugh when he spoke. He always sounded so…so Perky.

"Hello, Mr. D. I can't find my seat." I looked down ashamed. I had my long thick hair in front of my face hiding a deep red blush.

"Ah…Miss Swan. You're seat is…Um….let me check." He grabbed out a chart or something I couldn't really tell, but I really didn't care.

"Miss Swan, you sit next to Mr. Cullen. So you're seat is right over there." He pointed to a middle table on the side.

"Thank you." I told him as Nicely as possible.

Once I turned around I stopped from doing anything that involved moving.

I saw _him._ The most beautiful man alive. His beautiful green eyes. That amazing body.

He looked up, and noticed my staring at him. I was immediately embarrassed. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

He lifted up one long head and motioned me to sit by him.

I guess he heard or knew I sat next to him. Either way I wasn't about to sit next to him.

"Miss Swan please take your seat so we can start class." M. D said.

Crap. I must have been standing there for a while.

Looking at the floor I dragged my feet to the table.

Once I got to the table I was dreading to sit at I put my books down and plopped my ass down.

"Hey. You must be Bella." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A scary ass one.

"Uh-huh." I replied. I _really_ didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm Edward." The musical voice spoke once more.

Edward. I loved the way he said my name and his sounded when he said them.

"Hi, Edward." I said.

He laughed. GOD! I loved the way he laughed!

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You seemed so pissed off."

I laughed. "Well I guess you can read me within 5 minutes of meeting me. Want an award?"

He laughed. "Oooo…..Sarcastic AND bitchy. Just my like. The two things I love to watch and make fun of." He told me.

Oh it's on. Bitch. I can think of a few things myself.

"Yeah, well, You got the deluxe package. Congratulations." I told him sarcastically.

"Can I take it back?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope." I said popping my p.

"I don't remember ordering you. Why then hell can't I take you back?!" He grumbled.

Wow. Trying to be serious while laughing doesn't work. He shouldn't try it.

"Because I'm THAT special." I said with a wink and a laugh.

"Well that sucks. I'm going to have to teach you then."

"Shut up I'm not a damn dog." I was starting to get pissed.

"No. You're a bitch. A bitch is a dog. Get it straight." He told me.

"Thank you the compliment." I told him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Bitch is a female dog. A female dog is a part a nature. Nature has trees. Trees are beautiful. So thanks for the compliment." I said with a smile

"Smart ass." He grumbled.

"I know I am." I said laughing.

"Well. Have you hear that in 2009 the government will start killing all mentally challenged people?"

"No. Why?" I didn't want to know the pun to this.

"Well, I started crying when I thought of you. Run my little retard run, save yourself!"

He was laughing his ass off.

"Why are you talking about yourself?" I asked creasing my eyebrows.

"What?! I don't talk about myself." He said.

"Then why did you call yourself a retard??"

"Bitch." He grumbled.

"Thank you!" I said with a laugh.

"By the way, Don't forget to wear your helmet. I know you don't like to wear one because it's difficult for you to lick the windows. But the last thing I need is for the short bus to flip over with you on it without a helmet." He laughed and I laughed too.

"Mr. Cullen! Miss Swan! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?!"

Mr. D asked pissed off.

"No." We said in unison.

"Well, then. Please enlighten the rest of the about the rather important conversation you two were having back here."

I said nothing while Edward spoke.

"Well, Me and Miss Swan were discussing he government."

I tried to keep my eyes from bulging out of my head, when he spoke. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" he asked me now.

"Yes it is." I said with a nod.

He glared at us before stalking over to his desk.

Edward looking at me with wide eyes.

And no doubt I was looking at him the exact same.

……………………………….....................................................

Once The bell rang I walked off to my truck.

I couldn't stop think about Edward. He was funny, handsome, and downright entertaining.

I wanted to escape everything to I grabbed out my ear buds, and started to zoon out in music.

Once I got to my truck I looked around in my backpack for my keys.

Once I got them of a strong hand grabbed me, and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tugged.

I thought of everything I could do. I could scream.

I could throw my leg back and kick then where it really hurts.

I could also……

I screamed as they tightened their grip.

Their other hand flew to my mouth, and I tried to bite them.

"Damn!!! Bella! IT'S ME!! IT'S ME!"

I moved my teethe from his fingers.

I shook my head.

"Are you going to bite me again?"

I shook my head.

"Are you going to scream?"

I shook my head.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

I nodded.

He moved his hand and examined his hand as I took out my ear buds.

"Sorry. You scared me. Don't do that again and no harm will come."

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time."

"Sorry. Really I didn't mean to." I told him again.

"It's ok, Bella. I know I should have known better. I won't do that next time you look out of it." He told me.

"Yeah that would be smart." I laughed, and he chuckled.

"You actually looked high." He told me.

"Well, I might want to talk to my dealer and make sure he doesn't have y crack to the point were I look high. Sound good?" I asked.

We both laughed.

"Sounds good."

"Now, What did you want?" I asked trying not to sound bitchy.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"Uhh…Oookay. Odd. But alright." I said.

He smiled at me and said, "get in."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Authors Note: Sorry haven't written in a while. I hope you liked it. Thought that might help you figure out where their relationship came from. His chapter happened right before the first chapter. Thanks for reading!! Please review! It means a lot to me every time someone readings. So make me happy and review. 

: -) 


	8. Time and Time Again

Chapter 8- Time and Time again

………………………………............................................................................................................................BPOV

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Hi Su- Mom."

I had to stop myself from calling her Susan. I'll have to get use to that.

She looked me down, as if to see how I was still in one piece instead of multiple pieces.

"How are you, Isabella?" She asked, as if she really didn't already know.

"Oh y'know…partying day and night, getting wasted. The usual." I told her sarcastically.

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, at least you're not dead."

I snorted "yeah, at least I'm not dead."

She rolled her eyes.

I groaned.

"Wanna come in??"

She merely nodded.

I stepped out of he blocked view, and allowed her to come in.

She examined the house like it was up in an auction.

She looked at the yellow paint, the old flannel furniture that use to be my dads.

I watched her with caution as she checked out the house.

When we were in the kitchen I heard creeks coming from the old stair case.

Susan flung around in a heart beat.

"Who's that??" she asked.

"Edward." I told her.

It was as simple as that. It was Edward and no one else.

"Who?"

"Someone."

Edward came into the kitchen and noticed me and my mom "talking"

"Hi." He said walking over to my mom with and extended hand.

"I'm Edward. And you must me Ms. Swan."

I smiled at his politeness, even though she didn't deserve it.

"Yes. Please, call me Susan. It's nice to meet you, Edward." She said with a damn good smile!

She took his hand and shook it once before letting go.

"Nice to meet you too, Susan." He smiled.

Right when that smile was on Edwards face, she just about lost it.

"Soooo….." said after a few minutes of silence.

Edward looked at me.

"Sooo what??" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"Have long have you two known each other?" Susan asked.

"Well we met when we were both eighteen. So…about eight years, If I'm correct."

I loved it when he got smug, even though it pissed me off sometimes.

"Ahh…. So are you two dating, or engaged?" She asked just about making me choke.

"Why don't I get some drinks?!" I asked in a rush.

Edward looked at me with a panicked face.

"I'll take it as friends then." She said.

I groaned at the same time Edward did.

I got up and got the drinks.

I put rum in mine and Edward's wine, and a tried to find a roofie to put in my mothers drink, with no luck.

I groaned.

When started to walk back to the living room, I heard Edward and my mother talking about something I couldn't quite make it out.

"So I was planning-" Edward cut off when he saw me.

"Go on."

"No. It's fine."

I looked between Edward and Susan with no luck of figuring out what was going on.

I handed the drinks out in a rush, and mouthed 'Rum' to Edward.

He smiled and gladly drank it.

When I took a sip I almost gagged, it was the most revolting thing I have ever had in my life.

Rum and White wine….Never a good mix.

"So, Mom. I was wondering where you were planning on staying while you were in town."

"Well… I was actually hoping I could stay with you."

"Well, Mom. We actually don't have an extra room. When we bought this it was a one room town house."

_And me and Edward share a room, so we can't sleep on the sofa with you here. _I added mentally.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But I should go so I can find a hotel."

_Won't be hard to find here. _I added mentally.

"I'll come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We need to plain something anyways so."

"Alright. Good-Bye, Isabella. It was nice meeting you Edward."

"Bye mom."

With that was stood up and walked out the door.

It was a relief to have nothing bad happen.

I was thinking she would shoot us for the "not married" crap.

I sighed and fell over into Edward legs, just thinking about everything that was planned but never happened.

"You alright?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you look like you're going to shoot someone, or cry??" Edward asked.

"I do?" He Nodded. "I think I'm just relieved. I was expecting us to get shot."

Edward chuckled.

"I am, too. Trust me. More then I have ever been in my life."

I chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So. What were you two talking about before?"

"When you were in the kitchen?"

I nodded.

"Why we were still together."

He made it sound so simple. But then it got me.

He's lying. I know it.

"Liar." I told him

"What?!" He sounded offended.

"You're lying to me."

"How do you know?"

"1) You're getting all offended. 2) All protective. And 3) You're a horrible liar!"

He groaned.

Knew it.

"If you really want to know. You'll just have to wait a few months."

"Not fair!"

"I never said I fight fair."

I groaned.

"Wait. How many months?"

"Uh…. Three to four."

Three to four months? In Three months we met.

In four we started dating.

In five….OH MY GOD!

"Ok!" I said. I'm pretty sure I sounded giddy, but I didn't care.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ooookaay….."

Suspicious. I like it!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I didn't know where I wanted the story to go until today.

I know It's sort of an obvious thing on what might happen next, but I kind of don't care. I can change it any day. I'll write very soon! I have so many days free this week so I might write again tomorrow, or Thursday! Thank you sooo much for reading!!! Please review! 


	9. Alone

Chapter 9- Alone…

………………………………....................................................................

EPOV

………………………………....................................................................

Oh my god!!!

Oh My god!!!

I can't believe what I'm about to do!

I can't do it!

I should!

No! I won't!

"Edward….?" Bella asked in a concerned filled voice.

"Huh?"

_I'm bailing. I'm not going to. Not tonight at least….._

"What's wrong? You look torn-in-two."

GOD DAMMIT!

Does she REALLY have to notice that much?!

"Nothing, I don't know why you would think that."

She only nodded.

I had everything!

Everything perfect!

I'm just a dumb ass for bailing!

UGH! She doesn't deserve me if I'm not even going to ask her.

8 YEARS!

"Bella…." I merely whispered.

She looked up from she shoe, playing with a leaf.

"Hmm??" She murmured.

"I think I should go. You know, Work and all…"

Such. A. Dumb. Ass. Excuse!

"Ok.. See yah."

She said nothing looking me in the eye.

I got up, and left.

I'm such an idiot.

………………………………...................................................................................

BPOV

………………………………....................................................................................

I sighed.

I really thought he would have asked me.

Today if the day we met and all.

Maybe -just maybe- he'll do it on the fifth month.

God I hope so.

I really didn't want to display my feeling at a park.

…Or did I?

Did I want people to know?

Did I want people to see how torn I was?

Did I want people to understand my pain?

No. I don't want any of it.

With my mom still here, my dad in the ground, me ring less.

Life just sucks at this point.

I really need therapy.

"God damn idiot." I mumbled in a low whisper.

I just need to talk to someone.

Someone who gets me.

Oh! Wait! That person just left!

God damn it!

Another person who gets me?

Alice, Jacob, Megan, Jasmyn, Alaina?

I just listed people off.

Only a few of them get me.

Screw it.

I took out my phone and texted Alice.

She would understand….I hope.

_Hey, can you meet me at the park??_

I hit 'send' and waited for the reply.

I really hope she gets this.

_Buzz….Buzz…Buzz…._

_Hey, yea…What up?_

I sighed, She would know soon enough.

_I'll tell you l8er…._

_Buzz….Buzz….Buzz…._

_Kk_

Alice…Lets see….

Engaged…Check.

Married…Check.

Children….Half Check.

House….Check.

A perfect life….Check.

God!

She won't get it.

Little Miss Perfect, won't understand!

8 Years of waiting didn't happen to her!

_Never mind._

I texted. I'll find the right person…The one that gets it.

_Buzz….Buzz….Buzz…_

_Kk..?_

She's pissed.

Good.

UGH!

No. One. Gets. IT!

I got my sorry ass off the park bench and tried to find my car.

After 20 minuets of looking for it, I was done.

Edward took it.

Of Course.

Anyone would take it.

A Blue Sedan isn't that hard to find, so it being a bitch-and-a-half was just ridiculous.

I groaned and decided I would call Edward.

That bitch took it, that bitch can come back and get me.

After three rings I thought I would just hang up, but then someone answered, sounding out of breath and very creepily heavy breathing.

"He-" Breath. "-llow?"

Freaking. Creepy.

"Hey! Where's my car?!"

I tried to hold back a roll of laughter.

I heard a string of profanity, that I've never heard him say before.

"Damn it. Uh….I kind of forgot the part were you don't have a ride."

"Uh-huh…Kind of figured that out. So how do I get home??"

I was just waiting for him to tell me to walk.

"Uh…..Shit. I'll be there in.. Er……10 Minuets?"

"Uh-huh….I kind of want to see you here in 10 in stead of your friends or brothers."

"Mm-Hmm. See yah."

_Click!_

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

The Mofo hung up!

I sat back down on the park bench, looking up at the now setting sun.

It was so beautiful with the willow tree hanging down in front of the rays of colors.

Purple. Blue. Red. Pink. Green.

Just about any color you can think of.

And in the moment, I forgot all my troubles.

All my worries.

Al my fears.

And every ounce of tears I was afraid to cry.

It understands me.

This is the one person who gets me.

A willow tree, A few colors, a sunset, and a rainbow understand me.

I really wish I knew this before hand.

I knew when I was right here, I could do anything I didn't want to.

I could cry.

I could scream.

I could….

I could do anything.

Anything at all.

I-I…

_HONK! HONK! _

Right then, all blissful and tingly feelings slipped away.

I looked up from my happy place, to notice.

Edward was a damn smart ass is what I noticed!

_Not a friend or brother_….

…I guess I should on mentioned co-worker….sister…cousin…father…mother.

Those would have been smart.

So in stead of him, I get his bitch of a sister.

I got up, flipped her off…and walked away.

Nothing in the world mattered in this very second.

Anything could happen and I wouldn't care.

_Anything but Edward dying…_I little voice in the back on my head finally tuned it.

Or getting hurt. I added mentally.

_Uh-huh._ The voice replied.

I want a name for that voice.

….Angelo.

That was my Angelo.

My Angelo was right, too.

If anything happened to Edward I'm pretty sure I would die.

If one hair on his head was touch , I would freak.

_You probably would…'Breaking news Crazy chick attacks barber…or brush!' _

My Angelo said with a giggle.

She was probably right, But I'm not that dramatic.

_Really? You're not? Then who am I talking to?_ Angelo asked.

Shut it. I replied.

_Fine…But it's true._ Angelo said.

I loved Edward, nothing can deny it.

That put a smile on Angelo's face. Her tiny little face.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

………………………………................................................................................................

I love Bella, Nothing can deny it.

That put a smile on Nala's face.

Nala was right.

I should ask her.

………………………………................................................................................................

Meanings….

Angelo - Angle.

Nala - My beloved.

………………………………...

Authors Note: I really hope you like it, it's sort of a cliffy. :- ) Sorry ;) .

I got Angle because, It's like Bella's Angle.

And Nala because, The voice for Edward is like Bella.

Please review!! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Decision

Chapter 10- Decision

………………………………..............................

BPOV

………………………………...............................

After I left the park, I knew I wanted to be with Edward forever.

But the only thing I didn't know is if he wanted the same thing.

_Why is life so difficult? _I asked Angelo.

Angelo simply shrugged.

_Does Edward love me, too? _

Angelo smiled and told me, _My darling, you already know. Don't ask me. Ask him._

Angelo was right. I should ask him.

Better yet, I should tell him.

_My darling, you are such a wise women. You'll make the right choice. And I'm most positive he will give you it right back. _Angelo told me.

Angelo's right.

_Angelo? What is your real name? I don't think Angelo will work for you. Dr. Phil would be better, but I want your real name._

Angelo laughed, making her dark short hair shake around her round face.

_Darling, my name is whatever you want it to be. I'm yours, so you name me. But when I was alive,_

Angelo paused. Acting very hesitant.

_What is it Angelo? Please tell me._

Angelo sighed and went on, _When I was alive, I was just like you. My name… If I'm correct, It was Rose._

Rose? I thought.

_Doesn't Rose mean…Beautiful? _

This made Rose smile, she nodded.

_Where I was born, I was beautiful…Bu-_

"Bella!"

I was brought back to reality.

I was on my porch for hours, talking to Rose.

_I'll keep your name Angelo. _I told Angelo.

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I actually saw who was walking toward me.

It was Edward….of course.

"I want to talk to you. Is that fine with you?"

I groaned.

"I guess."

I knew I was being bitchy but Angelo was keeping me semi-calm.

"I love you, Bella. There's no denying it. There's no hiding it."

While he said this he kept he hands in his jeans like he was holding something…

_Angelo!_

She smiled, and looked proud.

My jaw dropped.

"So…uh… that's it."

He said looking around.

"Edward… I-I….I Love you, too. I've always loved you. I love you more then I do my own life. No, I don't love you. I'm IN love with you."

Edward smiled, from ear to ear.

And I'm positive I did, too!

"Bella…?" Edward hesitated.

5. Months!

It's the Fifth today!

9 years!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so damn nervous, but now I know that Bella wants this, too - Or I hope- I know I can do it.

"Bella…?" I hesitated.

Hesitation isn't good.

Wait… is it?

_It is. It's wonderful to hesitate. _Nala reassured me.

"Yes?" Bella hardly whispered.

I took a deep breath and….

After fiddling around white the box I had in my pocket, I chose it was the right time.

I got down on my right knee, and took the box in my left hand firmly, not letting her see it.

"Bella, I know we've been together since we were 18, and I want us to be together when we are 80. I want to see you every mourning for the rest of my life and know that you are mine. When I see you I love you more each day then I did the last. I never want us to end. Bella, I love you."

I took the box out from my pocket and kept going.

"Will you Marry me?" As I said it, I showed her the ring I had nuzzled into the black box.

I looked at Bella, and saw tears forming in her eyes.

She smiled, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" She said, and at that very moment I felt whole.

I took the ring out of the box, and gently place on Bella's left hand ring finger.

Where I knew it would stay forever.

I took Bella in my arms and hugged her.

"I love you" me and Bella said together.

I kissed Bella for the first time as her being my fiancé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV (Angelo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as My sweet Bella told him 'Yes' my small heart exploded with satisfaction.

_Congratulations, my dearest Bella. You'll be happy together._

I couldn't help but smile as I spoke to her.

_Thank you, Angelo. For everything. You'll just like a mother to me._

At that point I started to cry.

_Oh, Angelo! I didn't mean for you to cry. _

She made a small laugh escape my lips.

_Not sad, Happy. I'm Superb. Nothing could be any better._

My Bella smiled.

I sat back and watched as Edward, and her spoke.

I knew I could listen to them, or listen to Bella's thoughts.

But I didn't.

The only time I wanted to here Bella, is when she speaks to me, or any great event.

I did love Bella.

I loved her like my own child.

Even if she was my grandchild.

_Angelo! Angelo! I'm not ready! Please help me!_

As soon as she spoke, I noticed Bella and Edward's actions.

They were going to make love.

_Tell him you're not ready sweetie! Tell him!_

"Edward, please stop."

At that moment, he did.

"I'm not ready. I'm sorry Edward."

A strong women, she is.

A brave one, too.

"Okay, I understand Bella. Don't worry."

He smiled at her.

He was such a gentleman.

Always listening to her, and understanding.

I envy Bella.

She has such a great life.

"Sorry.." Bella murmured.

_Don't be sorry, dear._ I told her.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. It's alright."

I laughed.

Two great minds think alike I guess.

_Thank you, Angelo. For everything. I couldn't get through life without you. _

_That's why I'm here, Bella. That's why I'm here._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Most. Difficult. Chapter! I could understand love, but wasn't be able to understand it or feel it. But I could comprehend it. So, sorry if it came out wrong. :/ I know this got confusing. I know a lot of it was….I don't know.

Angelo is Rose, and I know Rose doesn't mean Beautiful. But a Rose is Beautiful. So… I hope you liked it!! Please review! I won't update tomorrow. : ( But… Happy Halloween! Hope you guys have fun! I'll update as soon as possible! Maybe Monday. : ( Hope you Enjoyed this chapter, as much as the last!


	11. Life Choice

Chapter 11- Life Choice

--------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at my left hand, and saw the tiny heart shaped diamond just sitting there acting instant.

I didn't need much to know that Edward loved me.

But this small ring proved that he didn't love me…He was _In_ love with me.

So much more better.

_Ah…my dearest Bella. You have so much to learn. He never loved you. He- _

_HE NEVER LOVED ME?!_ I cut Angelo off by mentally screaming at her.

I was so nice!

_Bella!! Please! Let me finish! That's not what I meant. He never loved you, because he was to busy falling in love with you. _Angelo told me.

She was right.

Or I hope so.

_Angelo… You know me too well. And you must know Edward, too well. Why do you seem to know me better then everyone I know?? _

I know curiosity can go to far, This wasn't curiosity...It was…much more.

It goes to a point were you need to know something.

This is …interrogation.

_Bella….Something's are better left unknown._

Bad. Sign.

_Angelo! I need to know!_

_Fine… Il Bella. ...I'm sua grande, grande nonna. Rose. _

Whoa….I really didn't think she was family.

_Nonna…I…why didn't you tell me? _

I really wanted the answers.

_Era per il migliore._

I scoffed.

_How was it for the best?!_

I can't take this anymore.

I NEED to learn how to block my Nonna's voice out of my head!

_Bella.._

_STOP!!! I don't want to hear it! To many lies! I don't want those! I want the truth!_

_I'm giving you the truth! _

I heard small sobs coming from the back of my head.

Dammit.

_Sorry. _I murmured.

"Bella??" I heard someone murmur to me.

"Yeah?? What??"

"Bella Swan??" They asked.

No retard, Bridget. Yes Bella!

"Uh-huh. How can I help you??" I sound like I bitch!

"It's me."

…Who?..

"Uh…."

She laughed.

"You don't remember do you?"

"No, I just said 'uh..' Because I remember you."

She laughed again.

"Bye."

"We went to high school together!"

"…Last name?"

I know the voice.

I know the look.

Match the last name to it, and we have a winner.

"Marigol."

Oh my god!!!

"ISA?!"

She laughed.

"Uh-huh!"

"Long time no see, huh stranger?"

I was so happy I finally get to see the person who got me my Fiancé.

"I know! 9 years! So are you and Edward still together??"

She already knows!

"Engaged." I said holding up my left hand.

"Oh my god!! I guess I really am the love Guru."

We laughed.

"Same as when you were 18."

She laughed.

"Ah…I miss those days."

I sighed.

"I do, too. But I think these days are better. Engaged. I get to see you again. Life like this is pretty damn good."

Isa laughed, "You're right."

"Speaking of which!!! Are you Married?? Engaged?? I want to know everything!"

We laughed.

"Enthusiastic much?"

"Very much!"

We laughed.

"So tell me!!!"

"Slow your roll chick! I'm just like you!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

I practically squealed.

'God dammit Bella!!! Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry."

We laughed.

"When?"

"April 31, 2010."

I smiled.

"To who?"

"Matt…"

"Matt who?"

She stayed silent just looking at the sidewalk.

"ISA!!!! Who's Matt!?"

"Matt Stephan!"

Matt….Stephen??

"As in…my ex Matt?"

She blushed.

"Uh-huh. Are you mad??"

"God no! I'm not mad! Have him, I really don't care for him though."

She laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

Her hazel eyes went wide.

"Oh.."

"Hey…I know this is off topic…but I don't have any bridesmaids …and I was wondering if you would be the Maid of…Honor?"

Isa Screamed.

Not the reaction I was looking for.

"YES! YES! YES!!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!"

She jumped on me for a hug.

"Can't…."Gasp "Breath…"

I managed to say before to killed me.

"Oops…Sorry."

Isa bit her lip and blushed.

"Don't worry. I'd do the same thing to you."

She smiled, from ear to ear.

She looked at her phone

"SHIT! I'm late for work!"

We laughed, and exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you."

We nodded.

"Bye!!!" Be said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: _Il Bella. ...I'm sua grande, grande nonna. Rose= Bella…I'm your great, great grandma. Rose._

_Era per il migliore.= It was for the best. _

Review…It was Italian.


	12. Back Together

**Authors Note: Thank you guys sooo much for reading!! I really appreciate it. Quickly I wanted to give a special thanks, to a really great friend that let me use her name! That 'Thanks!' Goes to Twilight-Isabella-Always-Yours!!! Thank you soo much for being a huge inspiration, and letting me let you be in this story! Love sha! xoxo **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Back Together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella?? Bella?? I have the dress on. Hello?? Are you there?" Isa asked.

Shit! Where have I been?

"Sorry, Isa. Blacked out their…and OH MY GOD!!! It's soo pretty!" I practically squeaked.

She smiled.

Isa was wear the most beautiful dress.

A great light blue, that looked great on her. Flowed gracefully down her body, showing off her curves.

The most amazing dress I would ever see….But nothing for her to be the looker of the night.

"You really like it?" Isa asked, spinning a full 360.

I saw the most amazing friend in the most amazing dress.

I was jealous.

"Like it? Like it doesn't even work. I love it! It looks amazing, and you look amazing in it!"

She smiled even bigger. And walked off to the mirror to see the dress.

Isa gasped.

"Oh my god." She merely whispered.

"It's gorgeous. So is this the dress you picked out?" Isa asked.

"It has to be. I fell in love with it, and can't this about another dress. So, yes."

Isa smiled ear to ear, and I did the same.

"Ok…So what about hair?" Isa asked.

This chick is full of questions!

A small laugh came from the back from my head.

"Uh…I was thinking maybe, since your hair is long enough, Semi up, and curls."

I said it in sort of a riddle type way.

"Hmm….Sounds cute. I can't wait to see it."

Right when She said that, I began thinking.

_Can I do this? Can I help myself? Will this work out? What will we do? How will we live?_

"Neither can I."

She looked at me with a face full of concern.

Her face asked a million questions, but she asked none.

"Brides dress time?!"

I Smiled, "yes."

We began looking when I found a dress…No **the** dress.

It all depends on how it looks on.

It was beautiful, looked like Isa's dress…But better.

Something I feel like I've seen before.

"Oh Bella." Isa gasped.

I thought Isa was beautiful in her dress…

She was, don't get me wrong she rocked that dress.

But this dress was something more…something special.

Something I can't let slip through my fingers.

"Bella…get it. Nothing will be better then this. Get it."

I looked in the mirror before I chose.

It flowed down gracefully, even more gracefully then Isa's.

I looked like a princess!

"I look like Cinderella!" I squealed.

Isa laughed.

"2 Times more Beautiful though. " She said with a wink.

I giggled.

She was sort of right. With my hair length, and the curls going through it, I did look better then Cinderella even on her best days.

_I'm Proud of you. _Whispered Nonna.

_Thank you, Nonna. _

"I look like….my own personal princess. Princess Isabella." I said with an Italian accent.

Isa and I giggled.

"L'OH, principessa Isabella. Come posso servirlo???" Isa said as best as she could.

"Oh no, Bitch. You practice your Italian…THEN come and talk to me!"

We laughed.

"Fine, wretch. You can bite me."

"Fine turn around."

She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"..I wasn't kidding."

Isa's eyes bulged out of her and then she started to cry.

Isa was practically on the floor laughing in tears.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Have fun." I said waving my hand.

"O-" Laugh. "-Kay." Tear.

God she's dumb.

Once we were changed we left.

I didn't decide on the dress.

I don't know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

_Shush boy! You do know! _Nala Yelled at me.

_No. I. Don't. KNOW! _I yelled back.

Nala groaned.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know.

_SHUT UP! _I yelled at myself.

_Ring….Ring…Ring…_

Matt.

My best man.

"What?"

"_What do you mean 'What'?"_

"I mean just what I said."

CLICK!

He hung up.

Asshole.

_Watch your mouth!_ Nala yelled.

_Do you have a mirror? Otherwise I can't _I replied.

Nala _tsked ._

_I'm a jerk._

_I'm a….I can't think of anything bad to call myself._

_Or bad enough, that is._

_What._

_Am._

_I._

_Doing??_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note: ???? _

_Translation._

_L'OH, principessa Isabella. Come posso servirlo???_

_Oh, Princess Isabella. How may I serve you??? _

_Authors second note: Easy Italian, huh?? Uhh….Don't have much of a note. But…erm….Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the reviews. All positive and exciting!!! Hope you enjoy!!! :- ) Bye- bye!! _


	13. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

Hey, Sorry for not updating in….a couple months!

Life's been difficult. But I hope you'll stick by me, and not stop reading.

I'll update as soon as I can. Please! Keep faith in me!

Happy holidays!

Happy New Year!

1-2-10

* * *

Last update:

11-4-09

* * *

Sorry. :- (

The 13th! Chapter will be up as soon as possible!

PROMISE!

Bye!

Sincerely,

J Klau

A.K.A

Jordan H.


End file.
